The Guardian of Beacon
by TheLaughingSkulls
Summary: What happens when a Guardian from Guild Wars 2 finds himself in a strange land, nothing like Tyria. (Rated M for later in the story.)


_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR GUILD WARS_

Liam Leighborn sat idly by on a barrel next to the Mystic Forge as countless hours passed by.

'You know, I thought at least someone would need help with crafting or at least someone to talk to.' Liam thought as he sat there, waiting on someone to require his assistance.

He was an adventurer, he was completing his own 'Quest' while doing his best to become better, and eventually, fight the elder dragon. Liam was a rather intimidating man. He was tall, had dark brown (Nearly black) hair and a scar that crossed his right eye. He wore Gladiator's shoulder pads, helm, boots, gauntlets and the Scale chest piece and leggings. He carried with him three weapons, the Ravaging Flame Greatsword of Battle, Ravaging Flame Shield of Battle, and Ravaging Flame Sword of Battle. His armor was colored black and white,with his gauntlets and boots having red lining.

The Great Sword was attached to his back as he sat there for seemingly an eternity, waiting for someone to request his assistance. Whether it be a quest or slaying a giant beast like the Shadow Behemoth or Jungle Wurm.

A mail pigeon landed by a near by crate and was holding a letter that was addressed to him.

"Who'd send me mail, and by of all things, by bird?" Liam questioned himself as he opened the letter.

'We seek you're assistance, Liam Leighborn, on the testing of a prototype Asura Gate. We hope you accept the offer, as well as the gift of 5 silver coins.

~ Kojji, Chairman of Teleportation and Transportation Committee"

'So they sent me a gift? Let's see-' He looked towards where the bird should have been, but it flew off as soon as the letter was delivered.

"Dammit!" He quietly yelled to himself. "Well, I've got nowhere to be at the moment, so why not? Besides, I might get repaid if I do this."

Liam opened his map and searched for a nearby way point. His fingers landed on the closest one and he was soon teleported to location. His stared in awe at the giant monolith of a teleporter as it was more than likely three time bigger than the usual Asura Gates.

"Aah, I see you've accepted my proposition! I thank you for lending yourself for this experiment, I couldn't get a hold of anyone else." Kojji said with a smile.

"Sure, any time. By the way, the money you attached left with the bird after It's delivery." Liam said as he walked past Kojji and continued his way to the testing area.

"So what alche-magical death trap have you made now?" Liam asked Kojji, who responded by turning it on.

"I made a larger, more durable version of our regular Asura Gates, possible of transporting large groups of people or supplies at once." Kojji finished with a grin. "But we are at a halt with production, due to lack of testing. That's where you come in, you're going to go through this gate and end up at another gate, located in Lions Arch." Kojji explained.

"So that's the plan? No surprises or complications in between?" Laim asked in a skeptical tone while Kojji prepared the machine.

"None at all! It will be fine. Just walk through like you'd normally do." And with that, the gate opened. Instead of the usual purple color, he was met with many colors. "Hold on one second, there seems to be a calibration error. Wait one moment while I-" Kojji was cut off by an explosion on the terminal.

"Kojji!" Liam yelled as he made his way to his location.

"I'm fine, just get away from that thing!" Kojji yelled back, but it was already to late. The portal began to make weird noises and sucked up Liam before promptly collapsing on itself.

Liam found himself to be floating in what seemed to be a tunnel of multicolored light.

'Am I dead?' He thought as he proceeded scan his armor for damages and checked if he still had his Great Sword. 'Okay, I'm still in my armor and gear, but where in the hell am I going?' He thought before a bright light knocked him unconscious.

He awoke in the sky, currently hurtling towards the ground.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASCALON, HOW DID I GET HERE?!" He yelled to himself, even though he couldn't even hear himself over the wind.

He was approaching the ground fast, and couldn't see a clear way to slow down. He looked below where he was falling to see a forest. There was some kind of bear-like beast directly below him, seemingly fighting something.

'At least it's in striking range.' Liam said as he neared the beast. He took out his greatsword and held it int a position to where he could land a vertical slash on the creature.

He readied his sword for impact as the distance between him and the beast quickly lessened.

His blade made contact with the beast, slicing it in half. He himself landed with a small crater forming around his legs.

"That worked better than expected." He said in a nonchalant tone.

"Now, how in the name of Ascalon do I get back to the testing area?" He asked himself. He surveyed his surroundings, scanning the treeline of the area he had landed. He stopped scanning the treeline when h noticed a boy with blonde hair, sword, and shield staring at him.

"How?" The boy said.

"How, what?" Liam asked the boy who stared at him with amazement and bewilderment.

"You fell from the sky. And killed an Ursa on the way down. How?" He asked yet again.

"I dunno, I just kind of did it." Liam replied. "Would you happen to know where the nearest Asura Gate would be located?" Liam asked.

"Asa-what?" The boy replied with a hint of confusion.

"Asura Gate? The big purple portals? Ring a bell?" Liam asked.

The boy simply stared at him.

"Alright, how about this. Let's start with names, alright?" Liam asked.

"Ok, the names Jaune Arc. Yours?" Jaune asked.

"Liam. Liam Leighborn. Pleasure to meet you." He said, giving a small bow.

"So why were you in the sky?" Jaune asked.

"I have no idea. Last thing I remembered was being sucked into an Asura Gate, then I was falling. And now I'm here." Liam explained.

"Oh. Well where are you from?" Jaune asked Liam, who was going over his weapon, seeing if there was any damage done to it. To his luck there was none.

"I'm from Divinities Reach. You?" Liam responded.

"Uh, Vale." Jaune replied.

Soon, Jaune's team mates arrived.

"Jaune, are you alri-" The red-headed-spartan-like-armor-wearing-woman started to ask, before stopping and staring at the man that was standing next to Jaune and talking. Past the two was an Ursa, cut clean in half.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha!" Jaune called out to his team mate as she approached.

"Good to see you're alright Jaune. May I ask who this is?" Pyrrha as she joined the two.

"This guy? His name is Liam. He fell from the sky and cut that Ursa in half." Jaune said, gesturing to Liam, who was currently poking the beast with his Greatsword. His Greatsword emitted a slight flame near the hilt of his blade, with the occasional ember coming from the hilt.

He turned back to the duo, seeing the redheaded-spartan-like-armored-woman. He stood up and sheathed the sword on his back, as he approached the two.

The girl held out her hand, gesturing for a hand shake.

"Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." Pyrrha said as they shook hands.

"Liam Leighborn, pleasure to meet you." Liam said as he gave a small bow.

"So, are we done here? Our assignment was kill the Ursas in the area. I'd say we can leave, since he kinda chopped the last one in half." Jaune said, wanting to get out of the dangerous forest and back to Beacon.

"Yes Jaune, we can leave now. Would you care to accompany us?" Pyrrha asked Liam, who in turn nodded yes.

The three met back with the rest of Team JNPR at the edge of the forest.

Liam noticed the two rather odd looking people.

One was a guy wore green, almost ceremonial-like cloths. On his hips were a pair of bladed pistols. He was currently sitting on a log talking to the second person.

The second person was a girl who wore a rather revealing clothes. He top had a heart shape cut through the middle. She had a massive hammer next to her-now in her hand-and rushing towards him.

"Nora, wait!" The guy yelled as his female counter-part charged Liam. Liam closed his eyes and braced himself, preparing for the worst.

Then, nothing.

'Why am I not being pummeled?' He thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see that she was in-fact, not murdering him. She stared at him, studying him. Then a giant grin, from ear to ear, fromed on her face as she started questioning him.

"Who are you? Where'd you get the armor? Are you a friend of Jaune and Pyrrha? Do you like pancakes? Do you-" She was silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

"I apologize for my friend's hyper demeanor." The guy said as he dragged his partner away from him.

"That's usual Nora." Jaune said from behind Liam.

"Her names Nora?" Liam questioned.

"Yep, and that's Ren. And together, we're Team JNPR." Pyrrha replied.

"Ah, well they seem-" Liam was interrupted by a gigantic bird, seemingly yelling at the forest.

"WE SHOULD RUN!" Jaune yelled as he took off towards a giant building.

Liam studied the building that Jaune was heading for. The building rivaled the Black Citadel in size.

He was soon snapped out his thoughts by Pyrrha, who grabbed his arm and started to drag him along.

"Run!" She yelled to Liam, who bolted after Jaune.

They made it to the school, greeted by a man with gray hair, odd looking glasses, and a mug of coffee leaning on a cane. Next to him, was a blonde haired woman. She wore glasses as well, and some rather odd clothes, and had a... riding crop?

"Looks like you came back with a visitor, Mr. Arc." The man said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Yes. Sir, what is your name?" The blonde haired woman asked sternly.

'How many times do I have to introduce myself?' Liam thought to himself.

"Liam Leighborn, pleasure to meet you." He said with a small, rushed bow.

"Glynda Goodwitch. Students, you are dismissed." She said.

Team JNPR left without a word, heading towards the school.

"Mr. Leighborn, may we speak with you in private?" The man with the cane asked.

"Sure, but may I get a name first?" Liam asked.

"Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Is that the name of this place?" Liam asked, gesturing towards the massive buildings.

"Yes, now please follow me to my office." Ozpin said as he hastily made his way towards his office.

Soon, they were in Ozpin's office. The massive gears turned overhead.

'This place looks a lot like the inner-works of the Black Citadel.' Liam thought as he took a seat.

"Mr. Leighborn, we know you're not from here. And I'd like an explanation on how you got here." Ozpin said.

"How? You weren't even-" Liam started, but was cut off by Ozpin.

"I have cameras in the forest. I saw it all." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Cameras?" Liam questioned. 'What are these 'camera' things he speaks of?' Liam thought to himself.

"Yes, now please start explaining." Ozpin replied.

"Well, would you rather me start from the beginning? It's a rather long explanation." Liam asked.

"I've got time." Ozpin said.

Liam explained everything to Ozpin. He explained the races of Tyria, the classes, and where he came from. He explained how he was training to kill the ancient dragon and fulfill the prophecy. But most importantly, he explained his skills and weaponry to him. Then he explained how he got to where he is now.

"So you're a 'Guardian' that came from a place called 'Queensdale', on a quest to kill an 'elder dragon'?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Liam responded.

"And you got here by a malfunction in an experimental 'Asura Gate' and have no way back?" Ozpin asked with a sip from his mug.

'How much drink does he have in there? Better yet, what is he drinking?' Liam mentally questioned himself.

"Yes." Liam responded.

"And you have nowhere to stay?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Liam answered again. He was starting to get tired of answering questions.

"Well, for the time being, I can offer you a place here as a student. Is that something that'd be alright with you?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, I'd really appreciate it." Liam said.

The two men stood up and shook hands.

Ozpin leaned down and typed a couple of things into his computer.

"Mr. Leighborn, would you like to be shown to your room or do you feel as if you could find your way?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, if It's not to much to ask for." Liam responded.

"Not at all." Ozpin replied as he leaned down to a microphone and spoke into it.

"Ruby Rose, please report to my office immediately." Ozpin said.

Not even five minutes later, Ruby walked through the door to see the Liam sitting in a chair.

"Ms. Rose, I'd like you to meet our newest student, Liam Leighborn." Ozpin said as Liam got up.

He towered over Ruby by a good foot and a half.

'This guy is really, really, really tall. He could probably throw me farther than he trusts me.' Ruby thought as he approached her.

He stuck out his hand for a handshake, which Ruby gave him. Her hand was extremely small compared to his.

"Ms. Rose, please show him to the spare dorm next to yours." Ozpin asked as he took, for the millionth time, a sip from his never-ending mug.

"Sure thing, Professor Ozpin!" Ruby gleefully yelled as she grabbed Liam's hand and began to lead him towards the dorms.

'For such a small child, she sure is strong.' Liam thought as he was currently being dragged by Ruby don the hall to his dorm.


End file.
